


[PODFIC] The Sacred and the Profane

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Reverse Omens, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: Author's Summary: "Somewhere else the happy ending was different."Podfic of the original "Angel Crowley" and "Demon Aziraphale" fanfic,  published in 2005, that broke so many fans' hearts back in the day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Caphriel/Zirah
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] The Sacred and the Profane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sacred and The Profane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662146) by afrai. 
  * Inspired by [The Sacred and The Profane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662185) by afrai. 



> A true lover of hurt/comfort and angst, this is one of my favorite stories in this fandom, and was thrilled to get permission to record it. It has taken me almost three months of editing to get it to where I feel I may have done it justice. I'm posting the full-length version now, but will post it in smaller chunks in the near future for people's convenience in downloading. Also, while I only use the music for scene and chapter changes, I can post a version with the music removed; if anyone wants that, just let me know.
> 
> While this story was clearly based on the book alone, I included the "Good Omens TV" tag to reach a wider audience. As an AU where Aziraphale fell and Crowley didn't, it seems to apply equally well to both.

MP3 Download(274.2MB) from Sendspace: [ The Sacred and The Profane - full recording - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/c3wkwm)  


Total length - 5 hours

[kerravon podfic](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james) · [The Sacred and the Profane](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/the-sacred-and-the-profane-1)

Text available at populli.net/thewritegirls/afrai: [The Sacred and the Profane](http://www.populli.net/thewritegirls/afrai/tsatp.html) At this site is not only "The Sacred and the Profane", but also several flashfics written by afrai in the same AU.

Or at fanfiction.net: [The Sacred and the Profane](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/748845/1/The-Sacred-And-The-Profane)

The original artwork used for this podfic's cover is by tio-trile, and can be found on Tumblr at: [Bad Omens](https://tio-trile.tumblr.com/post/134907987089/bad-omens)

The music used can be found here: Main Theme: [Safe from the Rain](https://filmmusic.io/song/4698-safe-from-the-rain)  
Caphriel's Theme: [Gymnopedie no 1](https://filmmusic.io/song/3837-gymnopedie-no-1)  
Zirah's Theme: [The Professor and the Plant](https://filmmusic.io/song/4244-professor-and-the-plant)  
Adam's Theme: [The Dark Tile](https://filmmusic.io/song/5333-the-dark-tile-)  
Rising Tension: [Land of Magic](https://filmmusic.io/song/5679-land-of-magic-)  
Aftermath: [Long Road Ahead](https://filmmusic.io/song/3996-long-road-ahead)


End file.
